


Pensie

by temarisan



Category: 405 - Awakencordy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:46:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temarisan/pseuds/temarisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Çiçeklerin isimleri farklı olsa da manası seven için hep aynıdır: Aşk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensie

**Author's Note:**

> Hilal için..

Belle & Sebastian - There is Too much Love

Otobüsün penceresinden yolu seyreden genç adam değişen şarkıyla gülümsedi. Sevgilisinin yanına giderken iyi denk gelmişti. Severdi böyle tesadüfleri. Otobüsün yanından geçtiği büyük oyuncakçıyı fark edince yaklaştığını anladı. Neyse ki gözüne çarpmıştı yoksa durağı kaçırıp geç kalabilirdi.

Geç kalmak deyince saatine kaydı gözü genç adamın, sevgilisinin hediyesiydi saat. Zaten saat takmaktan çok hoşlanırdı, şimdi daha da güzel bir nedeni olmuştu. Hayatının 12 yılını ailesinden uzakta geçirdiğinden zaman onun için çok önemliydi. 

Saate göre henüz vakti vardı. Gerçi sevgilisi gelmiş de olabilirdi ama yine de indikten sonra çiçek alacak zamana sahipti, bu güzeldi.

Parkta buluşmak için sözleşmişlerdi ve o parkın Zac'in gireceği tarafında hep taze çiçekler satan bir amca ile teyze olurdu. Daha önce de birçok kez onlardan çiçek almıştı ve sohbetlerine bayılırdı. Acaba bugün ona hangi çiçeği tavsiye edeceklerdi?

En sonunda ineceği durağa varmak üzereyken Zac oturduğu yerden kalktı. Kapıdan indikten sonra karşıya geçip parka doğru yürümeye başladı. Aslında bulunduğu yerden de girebilirdi parka ama o zaman çiçekçiye gidemezdi. Çiçek almaktan çok onları görmek istediğinden o yola yürürdü hep, bugün de değişmemişti. Karşıdan çiçekleri görünce adımlarını hızlandıran Zac, çiçeklerin başında bugün sadece amcanın olduğunu görüp selam verdi. Onu görünce  
gülümseyen adam artık onu tanımış, gözlerinin de eşini aradığının farkında, konuştu:

"Bugün yok, dün gece geç yattı. Bende gelmesini istemedim. Dinlenmesi gerek. Hem sıcak havalar bazen fazla gelebiliyor ona. Arada evde kalsa daha iyi. Bu bahaneyle onu da hallettim."   
Zac onların en çok böyle düşünceli olmalarını seviyor, cevap verdi:  
"Çok iyi olmuş ama tek başınıza sıkılmıyor musunuz?"  
"Bir parkta? İnsanları izlemekten daha zevkli bir şey yok Zac, hele de bu kadar konuşkanken sıkılmak benim için mümkün bile değil." diye kahkaha atan adamın neşesi çevreden geçen insanları da gülümsetti. Zac de yaşlandığında böyle olmak istiyor, adamın hep mutlu olmasını diledi. Yaşlı adam çok şey yaşadığı belli gözleriyle sordu:  
"Bugün için aklında özel bir çiçek var mı yoksa şimdi mi seçeceksin? Geç kalmanı istemeyiz." Zac yaşlı adamın onu düşünmesine mutlu olmuş, soruya cevap vermek için durakladı.  
"Aslında, dedi, aklımda özel bir şey yoktu ama sizin bu kadar düşünceli olmanız beni bu kadar mutlu ediyorsa düşünceli bir çiçek güzel olabilir sanırım."  
"Ona çiçek alıyor olman zaten onu düşündüğün anlamına gelmez mi? Her çiçek düşünceli olmayı ifade eder bir anlamda. Hele de güzel niyetler taşıyorlarsa."  
"Elbette. Hiç aklıma gelmemişti, doğru söylüyorsunuz."  
Yaşlı adam onun bu hallerinden hoşlanmış, cevap verdi:  
"Ama daha özel bir şey istersen.." Başını tezgahın ilerisine çevirdi "Sana göre sağda, en uçta olan çiçekleri tavsiye edebilirim. Düşünce'nin yanında aynı zamanda anlayış'ı da temsil ederler."  
Zac yaşlı adamın tarifine uyan köşeye gitmiş, kenardaki saksılara bakarak sordu:  
"Bu iki renkli olanlar mı? İsimleri nedir?"  
"Hercai menekşe." diye cevapladı adam. "Eski zamanlarda aynı anda sadece iki renk barındırırlarmış, şimdi istersen yaz veya kış renkleri değişenler de var. Sevgilinin toprağı ve suyu sevdiğini söylemiştin, mavi ve kahverengi olanını önerebilirim ama ben eski usul olanlardan hoşlanıyorum. Gerçi bakınca belli oluyordur." Yaşlı adamın bilgi dolu anlatıcı sesini neşeli kahkahası tamamladı. Zac çiçeklerin görünüşünü çok sevmişti, tek renk değil de aynı anda iki renk olanlar onun da daha çok hoşuna gitmiş gibi görünüyordu.   
"Sarı ve mor olana ne dersiniz peki? Ya da beyazlı mı olmalı? Farklılaşır mı anlamları?" Yaşlı adam gülümsedi:  
"Hayır Zac, bu durumda anlam değil; senin hangisini sevdiğin önemli ve sarı ile mor gerçekten güzel duruyor. Paket yapayım mı, sen mi uğraşmak istersin?"  
Zac çiçek seçmek kadar ambalajlarla uğraşmayı da seviyordu ama amcanın ondan daha becerikli olduğu ortadaydı, güzel görünmesini istiyorsa ona bırakması daha iyi olacaktı. Saksıyı uzattı ve sevgilisinin gelip gelmediğini düşündü. Yaşlı adamın sorusu yeniden  
gülümsemesine sebep oldu:  
"Bu sefer anlamını sorduğunda ne diyeceksin?"  
"Her zaman söylediğimi..” diye cevap verdi Zac, “Her zamankini.."  
Yaşlı adamın uzattığı saksıyı alıp parayı verdi, neyse ki para istemediklerini söylemekten vazgeçmişti; Zac o paranın bir şekilde onlara ulaşmasını sağlıyordu nasılsa.

Paketini alan Zac yaşlı adamın eşine selamlarını ileterek parkın içine doğru yürümeye başladı. Sanki çok uzun zamandır görüşmemiş gibi özlediğini hissediyordu ve mutluydu. Güneş ve hava da onun mutluluğuna katılır gibi bir arada ve neşeliydi bugün.

En sonunda parkın ortasında, her zamanki buluşma yerlerine geldiğinde sevgilisinin çoktan gelmiş olduğunu gördü. Yine kendisinin geleceği yeri karşısına alıp öyle oturmuştu ama bu sefer gözü onun üstünde değil, kenarda oynayan çocuklardaydı.

Merkez Masa Tarih Departmanı'nın ve Myra'yla Naunet'in ortaya çıkardığı Eski Dünya oyunlarından birini oynuyordu çocuklar. Zac'in de küçükken oynadığı bir oyundu bu ve sevgilisine bakarken onunda çocukların arasına katılıp oynamak istediğini biliyordu. Bir gün ona bu oyunu öğretmeyi kafasına koydu. Onun hiç bitmek bilmeyen ve bitmesini de  
istemediği çocukluğuna da gülümsemeden edemedi. Ağzından kaçırdığı ince gülüşe dönen adamı ilk defa şaşırttığı için memnun olan Zac ona bu kadar yaklaşmasını sağlayan çocuklara minnettar:  
"Hey.." dedi. Ayağa kalkıp "Hoş geldin." diyen adam onu öpmeyi de ihmal etmedi tabi. Zac'in elindeki renkli şeyi fark edip kendini çekerek sordu:  
"O nedir? Saksı mı?" Aldığı çiçeği unutan Zac onun merakı ve neşesiyle kahkaha atarak cevapladı:  
"Sana saksıda çiçek aldım bu sefer, çok güzeller değil mi?"  
"Evet, gerçekten öyleler. Renkleri Zac, çok güzeller... İsmi neymiş peki?"  
"Hercai Menekşe." Zac'in cevabına ince bir gülüşle tek kaşını kaldırarak cevap verdi: "Hercai?" Zac onun muzurluğunun farkında, onayladı:  
"Hı-hım, hercai."  
"Anlamı var mıymış peki? Bir anlamı olmadan aldığına inanmam."  
"Elbette var!"  
"Nedir o zaman?" Soru-cevap faslının fazla uzadığının farkında, sevgilisinin de fırsat aradığının bilincinde olan Zac her zamanki cevabını yineledi:  
"Aşk Lincoln, aşk..."

**Author's Note:**

> The name pansy is from the French word pensie, meaning thought or remembrance.


End file.
